Ninja! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Kaguya Layla~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our troublemaking ninja idol, Kaguya Layla. ---- Layla's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Layla: I came from mysterious places hidden from society! In other words, I've been here in Japan all along so nothing much to say. You are from a family line of ninjas, right? Layla: Yes, I am! How is it like to be one? Layla: It's hard when you're new to it but once you get used to being one, it turns out to be pretty fun! Ninjas are assassin in old Japanese times. Are they still considered as one now? Layla: EH? We ninjas would not try to kill people of course. We're just like agents sent on a mission to help others. However, to samurais like Yurika, we're still considered as threats but we mean no harm. Because ninjas are kept hidden among society, how is your first time in the "outside world"? Layla: First time? Well, that feeling when you're trying to get used to something that is new to you. It's nevertheless not that bad. I was enrolled to a normal school when I was ten years old so I have some maturity on the edge there. I see. Still, you were able to make friends easily. Layla: Oh yes! It's my friends that helped me get used to how to world works. What's your dream? Layla: My dream is to become the best ninja idol in the world! As one, I can perform for other people and also protect and help them! Any idols you look up to? Layla: A LOT! My fellow members of Prism Force and Carl-senpai from StellariS. Oh! I also love Flower-san too! HELLO!! Oh and Ginagi! What's your favorite brand? Why? Layla: Something mysteriously cool and easy to wear. Nah, most of the cords are not easy to wear. Symphonata provides easy-to-wear clothes and Holic Trick has that cool vibes. Any favorite coords from that brand? Layla: My casual coord. The Moonvoice Coord! Why did you became an idol? Layla: Being only a ninja is BORING! I want to do something else. Being an idol requires physical skills anyway so I thought the profession suits me and it did! Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Layla: For the one reason is I want to learn more about being an idol. They also have cool rooms and secret places to hide. What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Layla: It feels so good to do interviews. Especially for this contest. This is the first time I have ever joined an event I guess so it makes me a bit nervous. However, I know I can do it. Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Layla. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Layla: Thank you guys! I will do my best in this event. Also, I'm no ordinary ninja too so you better watch out for me. I might even summon a... Ari: Okay, okay...And that concludes Layla's part of the interview. Now that is nine down and 17 more idols to go.